Looking up location information to enter a destination into a personal navigation device (PND) can be cumbersome. Often this information is found in other devices and thus a user is required to manipulate the other device and the PND in order to enter in the information. This can be particularly dangerous when driving. Increasingly, communities and insurance companies are becoming more and more aware of the dangers of distracted driving.
Accordingly, there is a need for being able to more easily and safely use the location information from other devices as destinations for the PND.